


Prince of Pandæmonium

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: The journey of the prince of Pandæmonium





	Prince of Pandæmonium

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please let me know if you would want to read more about the journey of the prince of Pandæmonium. Will he adapt to the world of mortals and fallen angels? Will he find a queen? How will his first kiss be? The first sex? That and hopefully a lot more, will be answered in the next chapters.

_“Prince, ya ready?”_  Becky knocked at the door before she opened it to see me sitting on the bench, eyes closed, I was trying to relax and remember what I have to do. 

_“Don’t call me that! Yer should know better.”_  I hissed at her and shook my head at her carelessness. 

_“I’m sorry, pr.. I mean, Finn. Yer up soon.”_  She apologized, her head low, before she made a bow and disappeared in the busy hallway. 

* * *

I return back into my mind, thinking of a warmer place. I think of the place I left. The place I had to leave in order to return to be crowned king.

The place is called Pandæmonium. Build by fallen angels with rivers of hot lava flowing around to keep out gatecrashers. Honestly, I didn’t know why we have it and I never questioned Mulciber, the fallen angel who suggested and built our palace, and neither had my father. Mulciber built palaces in heaven before the fall and my father thought that whatever was good for angels, it would certainly be good for us. Pandæmonium, home of lost souls and demonic peers. A place where Satan - my father - is ruling and soon, it’s hopefully going to be me. 

There’s a catch and that’s why I’m here. My father will only crown me king, if I should find my queen. Now, there were no peers fit to be queen in Pandæmonium. I had them all and no one had captured my dark soul. That’s why father sent me to the next best place - a level higher. Home of the mortals and fallen angels that didn’t quite reach Pandæmonium yet. Once I should return with my queen, Pandæmonium will be mine.

My father sent me to Becky. She’s a fallen angel and have to prove herself first before she can step through the portal of Pandæmonium. He thought that if I should come here to find my queen, I might as well do what I can do best. Fight. I’m known for being reckless and always pick up fights with demons, especially if one should get in my way. Sometimes it was a fight to our deaths but since we’re already in hell, there’s nowhere left to go, so it really didn’t matter. I grew bored of the place, nevertheless I loved it, since it’s the only place I know and the place where I once want to reign.

The first day on earth, I was quite confused. I met Becky in a small diner in the middle of the night. When I opened the door to the diner, unfamiliar smell hits my nostrils. A smell so sweet and salty, it almost made me nauseous. I sat down at a table, trying not to throw up and waited for Becky to arrive. I had no clue if she knew how I looked like. I have changed my looks quite drastically just to fit into this world. 

I stared at the door and it wasn’t long before I saw a red haired woman walking in. She immediately looked in my direction and walked towards me. Becky stood in front of me and immediately bowed down while she sank to her knees. I almost couldn’t grab her arm fast enough and made her stand up again. 

_“Yer got to be more careful.”_  I snarled at her and she was looking at me, a fearful expression on her face. I knew the expression very well and have seen it before in the eyes of my enemies before I killed them.

_“It doesn’t matter but from now on, I’m just a regular guy.”_ I try to sound less frightful as I didn’t want to scare her, I still need her for my mission.

_“Thank you, prince.”_ Becky said and the corner of her lips curved up. 

_“What’s wrong with yer lips?”_  I was perplexed, as I’ve never seen something like it. 

_“Oh that? That’s a grin, or a smirk. It means that I’m happy, that I feel good.”_ She tried to explain and I still couldn’t make out what it means. It’s like she’s talking but nothing remotely meaningful comes out of her mouth. _“You’ll see, there’s a whole new palette of expressions ya have to learn, my prince.”_

Again there was a thing that she called smile on her face. I try to mimic it, as my lips curved up to it.

_“Very good.”_  Becky exclaimed and now she kind of smiled, but her lips parted and she showed her teeth. She saw how I looked at her and probably thought that she should explain it. 

She pointed at her face  _“That? Is a big smile. It’s like a grin but ya show yer teeth. Use it when yer very happy. And if ya let out noises, then it’s called a laugh. Don’t worry, prince, I’ll take ya through it step by step.”_

I wanted to get up and walk out of there right away. There’s not a way in Pandæmonium that I could ever learn stupid expressions for my face. Who needs this? But looking at Becky, she was determined. She wants to get on my good sides and Satan knows that I need her. 

_“I can’t wait.”_  I said before I curved my lips to a smirk and try to make it bigger by opening my mouth, showing her my teeth. 

_“Pretty good. Yer just need to be more relaxed. It looks a bit forced.”_  She began to show me the big smile and weird noises came out of her throat. That must be the laugh she was talking about.


End file.
